


10 Things I Hate About Jess

by BriMarie



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Crushing, F/M, Fluff, Inspired by 10 Things I Hate About You, Literati, Longing, dean forrester - Freeform, jess and rory, jess mariano - Freeform, rory and jess, rory gilmore - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:53:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24110116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMarie/pseuds/BriMarie
Summary: Rory writes down ten things she "hates" about Jess in her diary.Setting: season 2 (before they got together)
Relationships: Rory Gilmore & Jess Mariano, Rory Gilmore/Jess Mariano
Kudos: 15





	10 Things I Hate About Jess

1\. He's antisocial.

Okay I get that he doesn't like Stars Hollow, the people, or really anything here, but geez he could at least acknowledge my presence when he sees me! 

For example, yesterday I was sitting at the counter for my coffee at Luke's and Jess walked down occupied by his MP3 player. I smiled at him waiting for him to look up at me, but nooooooo he didn't even bother to say anything! Ugh he's so infuriating!

Well I think I hear my mom coming in, and I'd hate to get teased for writing in my diary at my age (again). So goodbye for now!

2\. The way he treats Dean

I don't know why he bothers Dean so much. He highly loves getting on his nerves whenever he can. It's almost as if he wants to pick a fight with him. I try to tell Dean to just let it go, but he just gets mad at me for wanting them to be at least at peace with each other.

Dean claims that he thinks I have feelings for him which is insane! How could I love someone who skips school and doesn't seem to care about anything?! Pss, he's probably just intimidated because every girl has a crush on the bad boy in town at least once in their life. But not me for sure...

3\. He underestimates himself 

I don't understand him sometimes. He has a lot of potential and heart. I've seen the margin notes in the books I let him borrow and they are brilliant, and dare I say it is better than my own notes. He and I are both perfectly aware of how smart he truly is, but for some reason he refuses to show it.

He could literally go to Harvard or Yale and yet he chooses to read books to tune out the teacher. It's a shame really. We could've been attending the same school had he just believed in himself.

4\. The Fake Crime 

Who in the right mind makes a fake crime scene for attention? Jess is an odd kid I'm telling you; I don't think I've ever met a kid like this in my life. The moment I saw his smirk when I caught his eye, I knew it was him. At first I was irritated, but as the day went by I found myself giggling at the whole thing, but I would never give him that satisfaction.

5\. The fact that I'm the only one he talks to

I'm not the only one that noticed that I'm basically the only one who's able to tolerate him. Luke and mom have noticed it as of recently. I'm not sure if this is something I should consider as a thing I hate about him, but I know for sure that it can get a little annoying sometimes.

He's actually a pretty interesting person who has a mysterious vibe to him which is something I must admit I like about him. I guess being the only one who talks to him isn't really a bad thing after all...

6\. The Basket Bidding Incident 

Words cannot describe my feelings towards yesterday's fiasco. It was insane! I haven't seen Dean that mad in ages! The moment he stormed off I was left with a basket full of crappy food and a boy with a smug look on his face. He'd asked me if I wanted to go check on Dean to see if he was okay, but I declined. I knew Dean was too upset right now.

I followed him to the bridge over the pond, and couldn't help but wonder why he even wanted to buy my basket in the first place. I tried asking why did he do it, but he would purposely avoid the answer for some reason so I stopped asking.

I actually ended up having a good time in the end. We talked and talked about all of our favorite books and movies. It was nice to know I wasn't the only bookworm in town. Later that day, I called him to continue on our discussion about a book I had convinced him to read. I looked at the clock and had realized I had been speaking with him for over an hour which was longer than I had ever spoken on the phone with Dean.

7\. He totally invaded my privacy

All I wanted was a nice day of doing my laundry, eating Indian food my mom never lets me eat, and watching a movie. But of course someone or should I say, two specific people that like to get under my skin, had to totally ruin it for me. My plans already were altered the moment Paris barged in and started complaining about how she needed to study to recover from her A minus (which was ridiculous to me) and whatever else she was babbling about.

I agreed to an hour of studying just so she'd shut up and that I could get back to my laundry. An hour later, I was just about to get rid of her but then the doorbell rang. To my surprise, Jess walked in with a care package from Luke's. He had that signature smirk on his face and basically welcomed himself in. I didn't want to be bothered by him and for some reason the thought of being alone with him made me feel things I couldn't explain, so I invited Paris to stay with us to eat.

I could sense the disappointment in his eyes when I told her to stay. He had asked why I thought we needed a chaperone, but I didn't get why he'd ask that. I didn't think we needed a chaperone it's not like we were gonna like kiss or whatever... 

Anyways we ended up having a good time and I didn't really seem to mind that these two ruined my plans. Who knew Jess and Paris could have an academic debate? It was extremely entertaining to watch. The moment I got a call from Dean saying he was on his way over even though I told him not to, I knew he'd be upset that I wasn't alone and especially that I was with Jess.

Jess asked who it was already knowing it was Dean by my reaction. I could tell he didn't want to leave for some reason when I tried to push him out the door. Just my luck, Dean was about to knock on my door with a pint of ice cream. Of course Jess had to take this opportunity to tease him with his sardonic humor which agitated Dean. The moment Jess left, I knew that we were gonna fight.

He yelled at me claiming that I wanted Jess there and that I lied to him, but to be honest I didn't lie. I really was gonna spend the night by myself. Luckily Paris jumped in and saved the day with her impressive improvised lie about her having a crush on Jess. For some reason that tugged a heart string in my heart even though I knew she was lying about the crush on Jess. She was a really good friend to have around.

Dean was still upset, but I knew he'd get over it by the morning. I sighed and began cleaning up the mess from the little get together I had. Boy what a night. 

The next morning, my mom and I went for our daily breakfast and coffee at Luke's. When I saw Luke, I immediately thanked him for his care package and for thinking of me. Luke was confused and didn't know what I was talking about then Jess interrupted saying one of the construction workers had screwed up. Jess squirmed as he wrote down my bill.

And that's when it clicked. He wanted to come over to see me.

I began teasing him about how he cared about me, but he just blushed and pretended I didn't know what I was talking about. You can't lie to me Mariano. 

P.S.- He's kind of cute when he's nervous 

8\. He constantly judges my relationship with Dean

I don't know what's up with this guys obsession with my relationship with Dean, but it's getting a little annoying. I'm not even sure why he even cares what Dean and I are up to. 

So today my mom invited the whole town and Paris to spend the night at the Independence Inn since a group canceled. My mom had set up carriage rides around the town where only two people no more no less were allowed to ride in each. 

Clara had already called dibs on Dean for being her partner in the carriage which left me by myself or so I thought. A few seconds after I got in the carriage, Jess jumped in and plopped beside me. I was shocked by his sudden and dangerous stunt. I asked him why he would even do that when he could get hurt, but he just shrugged it off. Typical Jess.

Once again, we had began to talk about how his mom didn't want him home and how my mom and I were for sure not going to win the snowman competition until he asked a random question. He asked what Dean and I even talked about. I would never admit it to his face, but I didn't really know what he and I talked about really. We didn't share a lot of the same things in common like Jess and I. For some reason, we were able to spark up a conversation though.

I decided to give him the first lie that came to my head that I can't remember anymore, and he didn't seemed to have bought it.

The next morning, the fancy snowman was destroyed leaving a smile to my face. I didn't even have to ask who did it.

9\. He Leaves without saying goodbye

I. Am. FURIOUS with Jess right now! Who does he think he is running off like that without saying goodbye?! Not even a note or a phone call to tell me if he made it to New York safe. I don't even know why I'm this caught up over him. Lane said it was because I started harboring feelings for him, but that can't be true right?

I don't know why I did it, but I skipped school and took a bus to New York to see him. I found him on a bench reading a book. He smiled when he saw me and showed me around New York. I had the best time with him. I ate the best hot dog I've ever had, rode the subway for the first time, went to a bomb record store, and found the perfect gift for my mom. Today was just perfect. 

When it was time to go, I jumped on the bus to go to my mom's graduation. I saw Jess say something through the window, but I couldn't hear him so I lifted the window. He asked why I was here, and I responded because you didn't say goodbye. Jess gave me one of his rare smiles and said a simple bye Rory as my bus began to drive away. I know this was an insane thing to do, but I needed to see him to get closure.

I can't believe I missed my mom's graduation! I'm such a horrible daughter; I even forgot the record on the bus! When I told my mom I had went to New York to see Jess, she told me that I probably had fallen for him which is crazy because I love Dean... at least I think I do. 

10\. He makes me feel things I shouldn't 

Recently I found it almost impossible not to think of Jess even though I was going to Europe and a wedding very soon. Ever since mom had said I had fallen for him, I couldn't stop thinking about a possible relationship with him. 

I feel like a cheater just for thinking about dating another man when I've been with Dean for two years, but my hormones didn't seem to care that much. I've found myself reading books he loves and the ones he wrote in before he left. I eat hot dogs more often to remind me of that time in New York we had together even though they weren't as good as the ones there. I even began to wear one of the t-shirts he had left at my house at night.

I can't think like this when I'm in a relationship! I don't know what to do. I want these feelings to go away, but at the same time I don't. I must put my feelings away for Sookie and Jackson's wedding today which should be easy considering the fact that he won't be there, or so I thought.

Just my luck, right before the wedding I turned around and boom there he was standing there by the lake looking at me with those lovely hazel eyes. I approached him and asked why he was here. He had said that he moved back just because, but something told me it was more than that. All of a sudden, I wrapped my arms around him and embraced him in a mind blowing kiss.

He kissed me back and wrapped his arms around me to my surprise. When I realized he wasn't Dean, I released my lips from him and panicked. What have I done? Dean doesn't deserve this! Jess doesn't deserve this! He tried to pull me back, but I was almost late for the wedding. I had told him not to tell anyone about it and welcomed him back to Stars Hollow. I never got to see his face, but I'm pretty sure he was confused.

As I was running away from him, that's when it hit me. The list of things I was writing in my diary wasn't things I hated about him, they were the events that led up to me having feelings for him.

Well there was no denying it now. I had feelings for Jess Mariano, and there wasn't anything I could do about it.


End file.
